The Love of a Yami
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: Yugi has had enough of everyone helping him when he's being picked on, so he decides to fend for himself. But when something really bad happens, Yami has come to help. WARNING: Character death! R&R!
1. Bad News

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the first chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Bad News...  
  
  
  
  
  
It was an average day at Domino Highschool, unlike that of Yugi's. Sure he had some friends, but many people would often pick on him either because of his size, or the way his hair was. It was only first period, and already somebody was picking on him. He was a big kid, about 250 pounds of pure muscle, and had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey runt, gimme all your money!" He shouted at the frightened Yugi. "I-I d-d-on't have any money...," Yugi stuttered. "Oh, is that so? Then I guess you'll have to suffer the consequences!" The boy shouted before ramming his fist into the boy's stomach.   
  
Yugi gasped as his air was forced out of his lungs, falling to the ground in the process. Suddenly, a bright light filled the hallway, as a strange looking person appeared. "What the?" The bully asked nervously. The strange teenager looked almost exactly like Yugi, but his eyes were filled with determination and his hair was slightly different. Not only that, but he was also taller and more developed. "I know who you are...Akiru...but I suggest that you leave my aibou alone!" The strange man shouted. "This is gettin' too freaky...I'm outta here!" Akiru screamed before running down the hallway. Yugi heard the familiar voice and looked up to the person that scared the bully away. "Yami?" Yugi asked weakly, clutching his stomach. Yami smiled as he kneeled down next to his doppleganger, "Yes Yugi, I'm here."   
  
Tears began to flow down Yugi's face, making Yami concerned. "What is it aibou?" Yami asked. "Its...its just that I can even defend myself with someone's help...I'm too weak to do anything...," Yugi replied, sobbing. Yami pulled Yugi onto his arms, allowing Yugi to cry in his chest. "Don't think that aibou...you are not a weakling..." "YES I AM!" Yugi screamed, pushing Yami away from him. "Yugi...," Yami said sadly. "No...I don't need your help! I can fend for myself!" Yugi yelled before gathering his books and storming off to his class. "I guess I'll have to wait outside...," Yami said to himself, walking up the stairs.   
  
When Yugi walked into his class, the teacher stood up and walked over to him. "Mr. Moto, this has been the third time you've been late for this class this week..." Yugi bowed his head, "Sorry Mrs. Kitoro..." "Well, just take your seat so that we can continue our lesson." "Hai...," Yugi replied, sitting in his seat.  
  
As Yami waited outside, he noticed some of the highschool students behind the school. They all seemed to be in a gang, smoking the drugs that they bought from some of their friends. "Pitiful...the world has really changed over the centuries...," Yami said sadly. Yami suddenly realized that the gang members were talking about Yugi. "Whats this?" Yami said to himself, moving closer and closer to the edge of the wall. "Yeah that shrimp Yugi is so pathetic...," A low voice said. "I know, but he did somethin' weird a little while ago," A familiar voice replied. Yami's eyes went wide, "Akiru..." "What happened man?" The voice asked. "Well, all of a sudden this bright light came out of his stupid necklace, and this freaky-ass guy came out...he looked almost like Yugi!" Akiru shouted. "Wow...that is weird...," Another voice replied. "Hey...how's about we finish him off?" Akiru said coldly. "Yeah...so he won't bother us anymore!" The others all agreed. "YUGI!" Yami gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know the first chapter wasn't great, but the next ones will be really good! I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!   
^_________^ 


	2. Oh No!

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Oh no!  
  
  
  
  
  
School was finally over, and Yugi opened his locker to put his books away, and slowly walked up the stairs to the doors. Joey and the others weren't able to walk with him after school, so Yugi didn't have to worry about them protecting him. "Yugi, Yugi!" Yami shouted as he ran over to Yugi. "What do you want?" Yugi asked angrily. "I heard Akiru and his friends talking about you...they're going to hurt you!" Yugi stared at Yami with a cold look, "Do you really think that bothers me? Yami, I've been getting hurt by those guys for the past three years...its nothing..." "I hope you're right...," Yami mumbled to himself.   
  
Yugi then pointed to the Millenium Puzzle, "Get back inside Yami." "But...what about Akiru and the others?" Yami asked nervously. "I don't care! Get in the puzzle!" Yugi shouted. Yami sighed heavily as he began to glow and disappear into the Millenium Puzzle. "Well...I guess we go home now," Yugi said to himself. As Yugi walked, he put up a shield in his mind, not allowing Yami to read his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
  
'What is happening to me? What have I become? I want to apologize to Yami...but...NO I can't be getting soft now!'  
  
  
End POV:  
  
  
  
  
Yugi slowly walked around the corner, seeing the Game Shop not too far away. "Finally, some relaxation...," Yugi sighed in relief. As Yugi reached the door to the shop, he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey Yugi...come over here, we need to tell you somethin'." Yugi thought it was Joey, so he quickly walked back to where the voice was coming from. "Joey? Where are you?" Yugi asked happily. "Right here...," The voice said again. Yugi slowly walked over the alley to see if Joey was there, until he was suddenly grabbed and pulled forcefully into the alley. Yugi tried to scream, but failed as a strong hand covered his mouth. "Hehe, I guess it wasn't Joey huh?" Akiru said, chuckling. Yugi thrashed, trying to find a way to get out. Unfortunatly, Akiru just kept holding Yugi tighter and tighter as he kept struggling. "Don't hurt yourself kid...let us do the work for you!" One of Akiru's friend said.   
  
Yami was startled as he heard what Akiru and the others were saying. "YUGI!" Akiru then slowly put his hand into his pocket, slowly revealing a large knife. "I've got to do something!" Yami screamed. "Say your prayers Yugi!" Akiru shouted.   
  
Suddenly, the Millenium Puzzle glowed, and Yami pushed Akiru down to the ground. "What the hell?" Everyone in the gang asked, confused. "Thats the freaky-ass guy that I was tellin' you guys about!" Akiru shouted, pointing at Yami. "Well, move him outta the way! We got a job to do!" One of the members yelled.   
  
Two guys from the group came out and grabbed Yami by the arms, restraining him from any movement. "YUGI!" Yami screamed. "Now to finish what I started!" Akiru said, preparing to throw the knife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more! The next ch. should be posted really soon!  
^______^ 


	3. Its Hard To Say Goodbye

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Its Hard To Say Goodbye...  
  
  
  
  
  
Akira was just about to throw the knife, until suddenly Yami pushed the two guys that were restraining him away from him. "YUGI!" Yami screamed, jumping infront of him. "YAMI!" Yugi yelled in fear. "What the?" Akiru said, confused. "Oh man...lets get outta here!" One of the gang members shouted. "Yeah, lets go!" Akiru yelled back as they all took off. As they ran away, Yami stared into the sky, his eyes showing great pain. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. Yami gave no reply as he fell to the ground, blood pouring everywhere from the wound in his chest.  
  
"Yami...don't leave me!" Yugi shouted, crying. Yami weakly turned his head to Yugi, "I'm...I'm sorry that I went against...your wishes..." Tears began streaming down Yugi's face as he cradled Yami in his arms. "No...its my fault...I should be the one suffering...not you...," Yugi said, crying violently. Yami gasped for air, making Yugi even more scared. "Yugi...I'm dying..." "DON'T SAY THAT!" Yugi screamed, holding Yami closer to him.   
  
Suddenly, the ambulance came by. As the doors opened, Joey and the others all jumped out, along with the parametics. "Yugi, are you alright!" Tea screamed. Yugi gave no reply. Tea then noticed that Yami was in Yugi's arms, the knife handle protruding out of his chest. "YAMI!" Tea yelled, running over to him, along with everyone else. "Lets get this man on the stretcher stat!" One of the parametics screamed.   
  
Yami was now put on the stretcher and in the ambulance, along with Yugi and the others. Everyone couldn't help but cry as they saw their friend dying before their very eyes. "Yami, please hold on!" Yugi asked, sobbing. Yami reached out and weakly held on to Yugi's hand, "I'll try Yugi..."   
  
The parametics frantically tried to stop the bleeding as they were driving to the hospital. "This doesn't look good...," One of the doctors said. "This can't be happening...," Yugi whispered to himself. "We're here! Everyone move out!" The parametics yelled.   
  
The doctors pushed Yami quickly through the doors, bringing him to the Emergency Room. One of the nurses came up to them, "Please take a seat while he is being treated." "Okay...," Everyone sighed, taking a seat.  
  
It seemed like an eternity , but one of the doctors finally came out of the room, bowing his head. Yugi knew what was coming next. "I'm sorry...but the knife had caused serious damage to his heart...he didn't make it...I give you my sincerest apologizes...," The doctor said before walking slowly down to hallway. Yugi felt as if his heart was split in two...as if with Yami gone, he felt...incomplete.  
  
Yugi stared into space after hearing what had just happened. Sure he knew what was going to happen, but he still felt as if he was just informed this. "Yami...," Yugi said before falling on his knees to the ground. "Yugi!" Everyone said, kneeling down next to him. "My...my heart hurts...its as if Yami was a part of me...," Yugi sobbed, clutching his chest. "I know how you feel Yug'," Joey said sadly. "NO YOU DON'T!" Yugi screamed as he got up and stormed out of the hospital doors. "Yugi!" Everyone yelled, running after him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
"This is so...SAD!" ;_; "I can't believe that I was even able to write this! Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for the next one."  
^____^ 


	4. Hope is Not Lost

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Hope is Not Lost  
  
  
  
  
  
As Yugi stormed out of the hospital doors, Joey and the others all took off after him. "Man he's fast!" Bakura said, trying to catch his breath. "Yugi, you gotta stop this!" Joey shouted, trying his very best to stop Yugi. Yugi gave no reply as he continued to run towards the Game Shop. "Man..if only Yugi's Grandpa was here...," Tea sighed. "I know...but he's in Egypt...," Joey replied. "Lets stop talking and keep running!" Tristan shouted.   
  
After about five minutes, Joey and the others all made it to the Game Shop. "Finally...we made it...," Joey said, gasping for air. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go inside!" Tea shouted inpatiently. Luckily the door was unlocked, so Joey and the others didn't have to destroy anything. "He's most likely in his room...lets all go upstairs and find him." Joey said. Everyone quickly went up the stairs, noticing that the door to Yugi's room was locked. "Yugi, its us, open the door!" Joey shouted as he pounded on the door. Yugi didn't answer, making everyone nervous. "Do you think he?" Tea asked nervously. "I certainly hope not...," Joey replied. "Yugi, if you don't open this door right now, I'll open it myself!" Tristan shouted. Yugi was still silent. Tristan turned to the others, "Should I open it?" Everyone nodded, making Tristan turn back to the door, kicking it with all his strength. Once the door collapsed, everyone went into Yugi's room.  
  
To everyone's amazement, Yugi was alive. He was curled up in the right corner of his room. "Yugi...," Tea said sadly as she walked up to him. "Go away...," Yugi said quietly, sobbing into his arms. "We're here to help you Yug'," Joey said calmingly. "I don't need you're help!" Yugi screamed. Everyone knelt down next to Yugi, making him curl tighter into a ball. "It should have been me...not him...," Yugi said, whimpering. Tea moved closer to Yugi, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, Yami did that because he cared...you should be thankful that he even felt that way about you..." "I know...its just that I won't be able to see him anymore...," Yugi replied. "Its gonna be okay Yug'...who knows, maybe you will see Yami again," Joey said. "If only that would be true...," Yugi said, sobbing even harder.   
  
Tea pulled the quivering Yugi into her embrace, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. "Its going to be alright Yugi, relax..." Yugi slowly began to calm down as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Thanks Tea..." "No need to say thanks...," Tea replied, rubbing Yugi's back. Yugi slowly let go of Tea as he turned to everyone else. "I...I would like to rest now...maybe that'll help me..." "Do you want us to stay here?" Joey asked kindly. Yugi shook his head as he wiped the excess tears from his blood shot eyes. "Okay Yugi, we'll check on you later...," Bakura said. Tea stayed for a couple of seconds as eveyone left. "I'll call you later, okay?" "Okay," Yugi replied, smiling.   
  
As Tea left, Yugi slowly crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over him. Suddenly, Yugi heard a voice that was very familiar. "Yami?!" Yugi shouted as he looked around his room. "Yes...it is me aibou," Yami's voice replied in Yugi's mind. "No you're not, get out of my head!" Yugi screamed as he clutched his head and sobbed heavily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
YamiYugi6242: "Is it true? Is Yami back...or is Yugi going mad? Stay tuned!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^________^ 


	5. Is This a Dream?

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Is This a Dream?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aibou, its really me!" Yami's voice echoed through Yugi's mind again. "No, you can't be!" Yugi screamed, sobbing very heavily. "Please Yugi, you have to listen to me..." "I don't believe that you are back...but what do you want?" Yugi asked, hiccuping. "You have to go into your Soul Room...I'll be waiting for you...," Yami said, his voice slowly fading away. "Yami!?" Yugi shouted as he tried to find his voice.   
  
After noticing that Yami was no longer reachable, Yugi bowed his head in sadness. "Should I go to my Soul Room...or am I just going crazy?" Yugi thought about it for a few minutes until coming up with a conclusion, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." Yugi slowly layed himself back down on his bed, and closed his eyes as he traveled to his room. Surprisingly, the door to his room was open, so Yugi slowly walked inside. "I'm probably just going crazy...," Yugi said to himself, sighing. "You're not going mad aibou...," Yami spoke, appearing behind Yugi. "Yami! Is it really you?" Yugi asked, tears falling down his face. "Yes it is," Yami replied, giggling. "I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much!" Yugi shouted as he ran towards him.   
  
Yami pulled the quivering Yugi in his embrace, allowing his light to cry on his shoulder. "There there, its alright now..." "I-I just can't believe you're back!" Yugi said, sobbing into Yami's chest. "No need to worry anymore...but I must tell you something very important," Yami said softly, pulling Yugi slightly away from him so that he could talk to him face to face. "Yes Yami?" Yugi said, wiping his tears away. "Now that I have lost my body, I can no longer come out of the Millenium Puzzle...you can only talk to me by coming into my Soul Room," Yami said calmly. "I don't care...as long as I can be with you," Yugi said happily. "I'll always be with you aibou...," Yami said kindly. Yugi suddenly remembered that Joey and the others would be checking on him soon, "Yami...as much as I hate to leave, I have to wait for the others to come back...besides, Tea is gonna call me." Yami smiled as he nodded, "Thats alright aibou, I'll be in my room if you need me." "Okay, bye!" Yugi said, smiling. "Goodbye," Yami replied.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes, smiling. The phone suddenly began to ring, so Yugi picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Yugi...how are you?" "I'm perfectly fine...," Yugi said happily. "You sure sound a lot happier...are you sure you're okay?" Tea asked, concerned. "I assure you that I'm fine." "Um...do you want me and the others to come over?" Tea asked nicely. "That would be great...besides, I have to tell you all something important!" Yugi said. "Okay, we'll be right over," Tea replied before hanging up. "See ya!" Yugi answered, hanging up the phone as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope that you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^___________^ 


	6. Yami Returns!

I don't own Yugioh. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Yami Returns!  
  
  
  
  
After about a half an hour, the doorbell rang, making Yugi run up to the door. As he opened the door, he noticed that Tea had brought Joey and the others just liked he asked. "C'mon in guys!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Uh Yug'? Are you feelin' alright?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm feeling great, but I have something very important to tell you," Yugi replied.   
  
Everyone walked into the living room, taking off their jackets and taking a seat. "So, what is it that you want to tell us Yugi?" Bakura asked. "Well, I just realized that Yami isn't dead!" Yugi said happily. "Yugi...Yami is gone...," Tea said sadly. "No, I'm not kidding...I met Yami in my Soul Room!" Yugi replied. "Yugi...you really have to get over this...," Tristan said. "Just let me explain and maybe you'll believe me...," Yugi said. "Okay, tell us," Joey answered. "Well, when I was about to go to sleep, Yami began to talk to me in my head...," Yugi began. Everyone looked confused, making Yugi continue, "I know you think that I was going crazy...I thought the exact same thing...until Yami told me to go into my Soul Room. I figured that I could try it, so I went into my room, where I ended up meeting Yami." "Yeah?" Joey asked. "Well...he told me that he can't come out of the puzzle in a human body anymore...only as a spirit, or he takes over my body." Joey stood up out of his chair, "Wait...so you're basically sayin' that Yami only lost his body, but his spirit is still okay." "Exactly!" Yugi said, smiling. "So, the only way to see Yami is by him taking over your body or if he comes out of the puzzle...except he's only a spirit...," Tea said. "Yeah...I know its confusing...," Yugi said, laughing. "No kiddin'...my brain hurts...," Joey said, rubbing his head.  
  
Tea then turned to Yugi, "Would we be able to see him?" "I'll go and check with him," Yugi said as he closed his eyes, going into a deep trance.   
  
  
******************************  
  
  
As Yugi walked towards Yami's Soul Room, the door suddenly opened, allowing him entry. "Yami? You there?" Yugi asked nervously. "I'm right here aibou...something wrong?" Yami asked as he walked out of the darkness. "Tea and the others wanna see you again...would you mind saying hi?" Yami smiled, "Of course I will." "Great, I'll tell you when you can come out!" Yugi said as he ran out of Yami's room. "Okay Yugi!" Yami shouted back.   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
As Yugi opened his eyes, everyone turned their heads to him. "What did he say?" Tea asked. "He said he'll say hi," Yugi replied. Yugi then held the puzzle, "You can come out now Yami."   
  
Suddenly the puzzle began to glow as Yami's spirit appeared. He looked the same, only he was transparent like a ghost. "Woah...thats weird...," Joey said. "I know I look odd, but this is the only way I can communicate with you," Yami replied. Tea ran over to Yami, smiling, "I'm so proud of you, you did a very noble thing!" "Thanks...," Yami said, blushing slightly. "Yeah Yami, thank you so much for saving me...although I really didn't want you to," Yugi said, bowing his head. Yami smiled as he walked over to his light, placing his hands slightly over Yugi's shoulders so that he wouldn't go through him. "I saved you because I care about you Yugi. You shouldn't be feeling sorry." Yugi looked up at Yami, tears filling his eyes as he smiled, "That really means a lot to me Yami..."   
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I know this chapter sucked, but I hope you at least liked it. I should be writing the next chapter as soon as I can!  
^______^ 


End file.
